Pokemon 2024: The Long Game
by knownstranger
Summary: All 22 year old Ash Ketchum wants from life is to leave the world of Pokemon training for good. Then he finds himself in a town that looks exactly like Pallet with a new enemy that hates him more than he can even imagine. And wants revenge. Now Ash is trapped in a new world & his only way out is to fulfill a dream he has had since he was 10 with the help of a hero of legends...
1. Prologue

Pokemon: 2024

~The Long Game~

**Prologue**

_**Author's note: This story is based partly on characters and events appearing in one of my other stories, Pokemon 2024, however, the events of this story take place somewhat separately from the main plot of the other one. **_

Twenty-two year old Ash Ketchum hopelessly held up a map as he walked through some woods in the middle of nowhere. But he knew this would happen eventually. When he was a kid, he would get lost all the time while he was traveling, even with someone like Brock who could actually read a map. He had been wandering through the area for hours and with no further idea of where to go, he decided to take a break and sit on a nearby log to eat his lunch, a peanut butter sandwich and a fruit cup he had gotten for free from a nearby Pokemon Center.

It took him two minutes to hungrily devour the food and he let out a dejected sigh when his stomach began to grumble again shortly after. He had no more food in his pack and he had no idea where the next town was. He was screwed…

"Excuse me sir?"

"Huh?"

Ash whirled around to see a young girl who looked to be about ten years old smiling at him.

"Are you okay?"

Ash smiled back. "I'm fine…well…actually I'm kinda lost. You wouldn't know where the nearest town is would you?"

The girl smiled wider. "Do I?! That's my home town!"

Ash sighed in relief. "Can you take me there?"

The girl nodded. "Sure!"

She took off her backpack and began fishing around for something inside it until she pulled out a Pokeball. She looked at Ash for a second and extended a hand which he shook.

"By the way, I'm Leaf."

Ash had no time to tell her his own name before she held up the ball and pressed the button to release her Pokemon.

"Come on out Wing!"

A red light erupted from the ball and began to slowly fade to reveal a huge Pidgeot.

Ash grinned. Seeing a Pidgeot again actually brought back really fond memories of the one he used to have.

Leaf climbed onto the bird and extended a hand to Ash.

"Climb on!"

Ash got behind her on the Pidgeot as it gave a loud squawk and prepared to take off before shooting into the sky so fast, Ash nearly fell off.

A minute passed before Leaf turned to look at Ash behind her.

"You look familiar…it's like I know you."

Ash smiled. "You've been to Pallet Town?"

She nodded. "You could say that." She gasped. "Wait a minute! It's you—I didn't recognize you without your hat…but…it's you…"

Ash scratched his head in confusion. "I'm sorry…where did we meet again?"

At that moment Pidgeot began to swoop down at a startling speed toward a small town below them and Ash decided that they would have to continue the conversation later.

Once they landed, Leaf recalled Pidgeot and they began to walk to a nearby house.

Ash looked around and noticed something odd about the town.

"This looks just like Pallet…but we're nowhere near Pallet Town at all."

The girl frowned. "What are you talking about? This is Pallet Town."

Ash shrugged and thought to himself. _I guess there could be two Pallet Towns_.

But everything looked the same. The houses, the stores…

Ash stopped. There was a Pokemon lab on a huge hill, just like Professor Oaks!

Leaf tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at a small house in front of them.

"In here, come on."

Ash followed her in a daze and entered the house.

Once inside, he saw a young boy sitting at a table in the main room. The boy turned to look at him and smirked.

Leaf glared at the boy. "Hey Blue, guess who's back to kick your butt just like I said he'd be?"

Ash's jaw dropped as he looked at the boy. "Wait…you're…Gary! But…you're ten…"

The boy laughed and got up from his seat. "Cut the crap Red. Did you really think you could run forever? If you want to be the best, you have to beat the best. But you won't. And to be completely honest, I'm just looking forward to crushing you like the little bitch you are."

Ash felt an uneasy feeling in his gut as he stared at the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about Gary? It's me. Ash. I thought we were cool now."

"Gary" rudely laughed as he stepped forward. "No. I am cool. YOU are anything but."

Leaf angrily stepped toward "Gary". "Look Blue! Red is going to take back what's rightfully his and you'll just go back to being the punk you are!"

Ash looked at her in confusion as if she had two heads. "Who the hell is Red?"

"Gary" chuckled as he stepped closer to Ash, who tried to back away but was stopped when "Gary" grabbed his arm.

Ash tried to pull away in alarm. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Gary" held onto his arm tight. "The only thing little Red is going to do is go back to being a little punk bitch!"

He shoved Ash backward and Ash drew back his fist on instinct before remembering that he was still just a kid and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ash grimaced and began to turn. "You know what Gary? Screw this. I'm gone."

Leaf grabbed his arm this time. "No Red! You have to put a stop to this and take back your title as Champion!"

"Gary" pulled out a weird looking device that looked kind of like a portable game system. He held it up and showed Ash the screen as he turned on the device and it began to glow and whir to life.

"Gary" snickered as he held the device up in front of Ash.

"Let the games begin…"

He smirked for one last time as he looked at Ash.

"By the way, my name isn't Gary."

His finger moved to lightly rest on a button that said START.

"Call me…"

Ash's eyes widened as he realized that for once he was genuinely terrified.

"Blue."

His finger pressed down on the button of the device he held in front of Ash. Ash felt himself becoming engulfed by a blinding silver light and he heard the boy cackling as he became light headed.

Then everything went black.

NEXT: Pallet Town


	2. Prologue 2

Pokemon 2024

~The Long Game~

Prologue 2

**THE PAST**

**INDIGO LEAGUE: ARENA OF THE CHAMPION**

"No! Noooo!"

A boy had collapsed to his knees and was now pounding the ground below him with his fists in frustration.

"I can't be beaten! I'm the best! The Champion!"

In front of the boy stood another boy in a red jacket and jeans with his hands in his pockets. The new Pokemon Champion. He felt thrilled at his accomplishment, probably even more thrilled at the fact that he had finally beaten his rival. But somehow…deep inside…he felt sorry for him.

The boy in the red jacket stepped forward and offered a hand to his rival to help him up but was met instead with his hand being slapped away in disgust.

"Spare me your pity! I'm still a better trainer than you'll ever be kid!"

He quickly hopped to his feet and took out a pokeball.

"Red! I demand a rematch!"

"No."

The two boys whirled around to see a man in a black cloak walking toward them shaking his head.

"If you truly are the best Blue, you should know not to force your Pokemon to fight for you after all that damage they sustained. Brute force does not make one a champion alone."

The man turned to the boy in the red jacket.

"Excellent job Red. Your bond with your Pokemon clearly shone through and was evident in the way you masterfully handled that battle."

The boy smiled as the rival gritted his teeth in anger.

"It's not over!"

The man turned to him and frowned. "It is for now. Red is the new Champion. You may challenge him to a rematch in the future. But only when you're ready. You Blue…are not."

The rival fumed. "NO! This isn't fair! Only I can be the best! Me!"

The man in the cloak turned to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do for him now, he lost. It's a natural part of being a trainer. Come Red, it's time to get you instated as the new Champion!"

"NO!"

Behind them the rival had discreetly drawn out a pokeball and had thrown it into the air.

"GO! NIDOKING!"

A red light erupted from the pokeball and a powerful and gigantic looking Nidoking emerged, yet it looked worn out and beaten as it struggled to recover from the injuries it had gotten from the battle .

The rival became furious and turned to the boy.

"I demand a rematch! And I'm not leaving until I get one!"

The man in the cloak sighed. "This actually really disappoints me Blue. I would have hoped that your grandfather had taught you better than this…" He casually pulled out his own pokeball and pressed the button to release his own Pokemon.

The rival gritted his teeth. "Nidoking! Prepare to attack! We're not leaving without my rematch!"

"Dragonite. Ice punch, make it quick."

With that, a fearsome Dragonite emerged and swiftly swung a fist gleaming with icy energy at Nidoking, who normally could have dodged the attack, but was now so tired it could barely move. Consequently, the attack knocked the unfortunate Pokemon across the arena they were standing in.

The man walked over to where the rival's pokeball was and decided to recall Nidoking himself. A red light emerged from the ball and reclaimed the now unconscious Pokemon.

The rival shook his head in defiance. "This is far from over…"

The man turned to the boy. "Red, I might need your help on this…got any Pokemon that can still battle?"

The boy grinned and pulled out a pokeball marked with a small gold lightning bolt when…

"Lance!"

A muscular and tan looking man barreled towards them with a Hitmonchan running along his side. He stopped in front of them.

"I heard you that secret distress signal you triggered. The others will be along real soon. What's the problem?"

The rival froze and began to back away.

Lance jerked a thumb in his direction. "Bruno, please escort Blue here away from the Pokemon League until he is mature enough to accept that not all battles end in success…"

The rival held up his hands as if to try to block Bruno.

"No! Stop! I'm the Champion! Me! BLUE!"

As both Bruno and Hitmonchan each grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him away Lance shot him a look of pity.

"You have a lot to learn before you're ready to be a Champion Blue…"

The boy in the red jacket watched as he was dragged away and his rival's expression of unbridled panic began to twist into an expression that was much more determined…much more…dark…

The rival turned to look behind him at the boy in the red jacket and shot him a sinister looking grin.

"You'll regret this Red. This is far from over. The best trainer will always win. And I will…I won't rest until your life burns to the ground. And I will be there to watch you burn with it. Remember that Red…and I'll see you soon…champ…"

And with that, Bruno and Hitmonchan finally managed to drag the rival out of the room…

The boy in the red jacket's eyes widened in concern as Lance walked over and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry Red. You're the Champion now. If he ever gives you any trouble, just call us and the Elite Four will make sure you're safe. Besides, what can a ten year old boy do that's really all that bad?"

Red looked back at Lance and they smiled at each other.

Lance gestured for Red to follow him. "Now! What do you say we get you registered as the new Pokemon League Champion?!"

Red followed Lance into the next room.


	3. What Happened In Pallet

Pokemon 2024

~The Long Game ~

Chapter One

What Happened In Pallet

**THEN**

**PALLET TOWN**

**THE CHAMPION'S HOUSE**

"I'm so glad you came back to visit Red. It's been so long."

The Kanto Champion grinned broadly as he walked with his mother outside of their house and he pulled her into a long overdue hug.

"Too long. I'm really sorry mom. I should have came to visit a long time ago. I've just been so busy. Luckily, I was called back to Town by Professor Oak. He sent me an e-mail and asked for me to come as soon as possible. Speaking of which…I'm sorry but…"

His mother smiled and nodded. "I understand Red. A champion's work is never done."

Red grinned. "Thanks mom! I'll be back a lot sooner this time!"

She hugged him one more time before turning to go back into the house and smiling at him once more.

Red wanted nothing more than to stay with her. Tell her of all he'd seen. All he'd done. But he knew he couldn't. He had to call the Professor and let him know he was on his way.

Red pulled out his cell phone and called the Professor as he walked away from his house and down the street. It was much harder to leave the place than he thought. After all, his entire journey had begun with a single step out that front door. The house brought back wonderful memories and his mom had even kept his room exactly as he'd left it…he was forced to stop his reminiscing however, when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Red?!"

"Hey Professor! I'm on my way to your lab now!"

"Really?! What brings you to Pallet after all these years?" The Professor sounded unexpectedly surprised.

"You e-mailed me to come see you, remember?"

The Professor was clearly confused. "No. I have no memory of sending any such e-mail. I know there are much more important tasks for you to complete as Champion for me to summon you for anything short of an absolute catastrophe."

Red was completely lost by now. "No. You did. I got an e-mail clearly asking me to return to Pallet along with a suggestion to see my mother again after our long time apart. Thank you for convincing me to return home by the way."

He looked back behind him at his house, still visible in the distance.

The Professor was now obviously disturbed. "Red. Listen to me. I didn't tell you to return home!"

Red stopped in his tracks. "But—then…who did?"

At that moment a huge gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet as if an object had run past him at the speed of light. Or a Pokemon had used Extreme Speed and ran past him…

Once he regained his composure he looked down at his hand. His phone was gone. He whirled around to look behind him to see the object still speeding down toward…his house?

After a few years as Champion, Red had a feeling this meant trouble was about to happen.

He had no idea how right he was…

Without even thinking, Red sprinted back toward his house and when he was just a few hundred feet away, the object had disappeared.

Red frantically looked around. After a minute he figured he had just been imagining disaster after not having had to deal with it for so long.

Then, just as he turned his back on his house, he heard a deafening roar…followed by the even more deafening sound of an explosion.

Red whirled around to look behind him as he was forced to witness the complete and terrifying destruction of his home as it burst into roaring flames.

Red ran back down the street to his home as he was helpless to do anything. Because deep down he knew there was nothing to be done.

But that didn't mean he would give up.

"Blastoise! HYDRO PUMP!"

With a flash, he released his Blastoise from its pokeball and it immediately shot a huge burst of water at the burning and crumbling house and was astonishingly enough, able to extinguish every bit of flame in a matter of seconds.

But the disaster was not over yet.

Red ran into the wreckage, so fast his feet barely touched the ground.

He frantically grabbed all the pokeballs off his belt in terror and released all his pokemon to his side.

"GUYS! HELP ME SEARCH THE WRECKAGE!"

By now, dozens of bystanders that had been forced to also bear witness to the terrible fire, began to all dash into the wreckage to join their region's Champion and his Pokemon in searching the wreckage.

Red lifted debris after debris as he fought back terror and tears but knew he would find nothing. Everything had been destroyed. Absolutely everything. The house. And whatever…and…whoever was in it…There was nothing to be found anymore. But he still had to try. He had to.

"Mom? Mom? No. No, no…please! Please don't let this be happening. Not you…NO! MOM?! …No….

MOM!"

**NOW**

Ash's eyes shot open.

"What?"

He was laying on the grassy floor of what looked like a forest as he groggily looked around him.

Right about now he had so many questions. But there was one that stood out from all the rest…

"Where am I?"


End file.
